Guardian Angel
by KinomotoXSakura
Summary: Syaoran is missing after the Tsunami incident but came back few months later.but w8, he said he's not Syaoran! Who's he then? Hu's always protecting Sakura in the dark? Classic SxS based on a movie i had watched. My summary sux gomenasai. R&R onegai!
1. The Game

Guardian Angel

Chapter 1: The Game

------------------------------------------

A/N: This plot is adapted from a movie that I have watched…

Symbols:

"….."Talking

----Dreaming

--Change of scene

(……)Author's Note

-----------------------------------------

------At The Camp------

"Today, both schools, namely Seijou Girls High and Tomoeda Boys High, are proud to say that we have conducted a camp for the seniors of both schools to get to know someone of the opposite sex. Whether the partners are going to have a future together I'm not sure but please at least make friends. First we are going to play a game called Guardian Angel. Now we will need all 20 of you to introduce yourselves to all of us first. Ladies first." Said Mr.Terada.

"Hi! My name is Kinomoto Sakura." Said an emerald eye girl. She has short shoulder-length auburn hair.

"Konichiwa! Watashi Daidouji Tomoyo desu." Said a girl with amehyst eyes. She has long wavy raven hair.

**(This goes the same for 8 other girls but you don't need to know them. (.)**

The names of 8 other girls are Wendy, June, Shi Yun, Shi Mei, Rui Xian,Tiffany, Sarah and Mabel.

**(I know I'm mischevious if you are dense and dunno wad im tokin abt, Im to remind u dat this is a boy-gal pairin game)**

Now it was the boys' time to introduce themselves…

" Umm.. Oh, my turn? Ahh… Umm.. Im Li Syaoran" Syaoran has messy chestnut hair and a pair of cold amber eyes.

" Yoz! My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." A navy hair boy said with a Cheshire cat smile.

The names of 8 other boys are Zi Yang, Wen Cong, Wei Ler, Kai Yuan, Jonathan, Jia Xun, Zi Jian and Wei Loke.

Finally after all the introduction of the names, the girls all put a piece of paper with their names on it into a small tin in the middle of the round table they are all sittin around. Then Mr. Terada continued to talk.

" Ok. Now the 10 boys will pick a piece of paper in the tin and you must not say out the names on the piece of paper you choose. And you must not switch with some1 else too. For the next 2 weeks in the camp, you boys are going to secretly look after the girl with the name on the paper. At the end of the camp you will reveal your identity is that clear? And you must also take the 2 weeks' time to try to win her heart without lettin her know who u are. Now boys you may take a piece of paper each."

The boys take the paper and the results are…**(Im not goin to tell you yet XD!!)**

The next day a bulletin board was put up near the girls' tent and from there they are going to receive the letters n gifts from their mysterious 'boyfriend'.

**(Back to our main characters since they are getting bored)**

Second day

All the girls woke up and instantly went to look at the bulletin board to see if they receive anything. Some went away with disappointed look on their faces…**(awww… So sad…)** But 1 thing im sure of is dat they are all jealous of Tomoyo and why is dat so? Well, you see, on the bulletin board was a very beautiful home-made card and a rose sticked to it and it was sent to Tomoyo. **(Ohohohoho…) **Written on the card was this : _You are as beautiful as this rose, Tomoyo. From, Ur mysterious boy._

Fourth Day

" Oh Tomoyo, Ah chooo!! I caught a chill yesterday and I don't think I can stay out here for another, ah choooo, second, ah chooo!"

" Ok. Sakura I guess I will help you tell Mr. Terada that you are not going to the meeting today. You can stay in the tent."

Sakura walk back towards the tent sneezing all the way. What she didn't realise was that there was a certain ember-eyed boy looking at her from a distance…

Sakura was woken up by some noise outside the tent and she walked out deciding to take a walk. She walked near the beach when she heard a rustling foor step behind her. She quickly turned around but to only realise no one was there but on a rock there was something: a cup and a card. On the card there are words written**(Obviously, duh!)**:_The cup of drink is a flu-drink_**(sry but I dunno wad the drink dat cure cold is called T.T)**_and pls do get well soon. From: ur guardian angel._**(awww… How romantic…Wished some1 would giv me day when I caught a cold too…Jkjk!!I noe my classmates are all sayin 1 word: "Lame!!" lol)**

2 Weeks later…**( sry for the time gap but I lazy to write lol)**

Everybody were standing in 2 lines facing each other. All the girls were facing the boys and vice versa.All the boys were holding a gift they bought before the camp in 1 hand and a bouquet of flowers in another. All was silent until Mr. Terada spoke…

" Ahh!! Finally the hell camp, I mean the heavenly camp has ended. It has been a torture, I mean its fun to live with you guys for 2 weeks. It has been me unfortunate, I mean honour to be able to host this camp. And now for the exciting part…We are going to know who has been the mysterious boy that have been taking care of which girl… blah blah blah.. "

While the Terada was talkin, he was thinkin this:" Im gonna go bak to the sch and find out hu are the ones dat had voted me to host for this stupid camp and im gonna get bak at them one by one…"**(hahaha… so he came to host the camp not cause he wanted to, but by voted. Voting means to push the job to hueva dat is unlucky. Hahahaha)**

" And now,when I count to 3, the boys are supposed to walk to the front of the girl they had taken care of for the 2 weeks."

"1,2,3!!"

All the boys move and this is the pairing:

**(Note: My classmates pls do not read as u all are gonna kill me if u read. Pls dun read…Btw, this is my story so wad can u do??!! Wakakaka! Muahahahaha!!Ohohohohoho!!Kekekekeke!!)**

Wendy & Zi Yang

June & Wen Cong

Shi Yun & Wei Ler

Shi Mei & Kai Yuan

Rui Xian & Jonathan

Tiffany & Jia Xun

Sarah & Zi Jian

Tomoyo & Eriol

Sakura & Syaoran

Mabel & Wei Loke**(Omg!! I was laughing my head off when im typin the last pair. Lol!! So funny. But hey!! This is my story so there's nth u can do abt it!! Wakakakaka!!)**

End of chapter 1 pls reply n tell me how u feel abt this story. Sry abt the broken eng. My eng fail…


	2. The Date

Guardian Angel

Chapter 2: The Date

------------------------------------------

A/N: This plot is adapted from a movie that I have watched…

Symbols:

"….."Talking

(……)Author's Note

-----------------------------------------

----Where we were at chapter 1----

Wendy & Zi Yang

June & Wen Cong

Shi Yun & Wei Ler

Shi Mei & Kai Yuan

Rui Xian & Jonathan

Tiffany & Jia Xun

Sarah & Zi Jian

Tomoyo & Eriol

Sakura & Syaoran

Mabel & Wei Loke

If you guys still remember, each boy has a gift for the girl right? Here's what it is...** (I wanna tok abit of junk first then go to the date (.)**

Wendy got a silver starry bracelet from Zi Yang

June got a moon anklet from Wen Cong

Shi Yun got a book**( The book is called Princess Diaries Bk 7: Seventh Heaven)**from Wei Ler

Shi Mei got a handphone accessory from Kai Yuan

Rui Xian got a D.I.Y kit from Jonathan

Tiffany got a pair of cutlery earrings from Jia Xun**( 1 earring is fork and the other spoon)**

Sarah got a Spongebob plushie from Zi Jian

Tomoyo got a nice butterfly hairband from Eriol

Mabel got a clock from Wei Loke**( means 'song zhong' in chinese which meant to sent her off to the other world)**

**( Forget to tell u Mabel and Wei Loke hates each other XD)**

Sakura got a nice necklace with an angel as its accessory. **( The angel is smiling and wears a simple purple dress with a halo on top of her head.)(To my classmates: If u thinks it sounds familiar it is the 1 Ms Wu has…)**

Let's just say that the camp had gona well and everybody was happy with their pairing except for 1 pair…

"Hey!! U there!! How can you give me a clock?! It's so rude of u!!" shouted a girl.

"Well, I had something else but I don't think it suits you.." replied a boy.

**( You should noe hu they are by now…)**

"I think anything except the clock would be accepted by me, a pretty and kind girl!!" replied the girl rudely.

"Hmm.. maybe but im not sure if you can fit into the 'S' size bikini dat im givin to u!!" muttered the boy

**( As you see, Mabel is way too fat for size 's' as she is 'XL')**

Everybody was laughing their heads off as the 2 continued to mouth-battle.

"Erm.. Do you like books? If you do, we can always go to the library together sometime.."Shi Yun said shyly to Wei Ler.

" Umm.. Yea.. Y not? Sure.. Anytime.."Wei Ler replied.

"Hey! Thanks for the kit. Anyway, do you accept home-made gifts? I can always make 1 for you.." Rui Xian said to a cute guy.

"Oh.. I love it!! Btw, did I say that you are cute?" Jonathan replied Rui Xian.

"Erm.. Do you play MapleStory? We can always meet up to talk abt it…" Kai Yuan asked Shi Mei

"Oh!! I play it everyday!! Hey, what world do you play? What lvl are u now?" Shi Mei continued asking questions…

"Hi!! U got watch Spongebob Squarepants?" Zi Jian asked to the girl in front of him.

"Eeeee… Dats sooo lame.. Maybe I can try watch sometime. Hahaha" replied Sarah.

" Erm.. Can u pls follow me to a place now?" Navy hair boy asked a raven haired girl.

" Yea.. Sure.." replied the girl blushing.

Tomoyo followed Eriol through the forest onto a pavement and through the forest was led outside a gate of a church where there were many lilacs hung outside a gate. Tomoyo, amazed by the side, walked slowly towards the church leaving Eriol grinning at the back. Suddenly Eriol clapped 2 times and out came many children from the bushes and they rushed to the front of Tomoyo forming 3 lines. Tomoyo was about to ask what was going on and Eriol said: "Shh.. They are gonna start.."

The little group started to sing 'Yasashisa No Tane' and Tomoyo was amazed by their beautiful voices and started joining them.Thay sung finished and Eriol kneeled in front of Tomoyo saying: " Tomoyo, you are just like an angel that has been bestowed upon me and I fell in love with you at first sight. Will you…Will you.. Erm.. Will you pls be my girlfriend?" Tomoyo was dumb-strucked when the little choir shouted: " Sister Tomoyo, pls be Brother Eriol's girlfriend. We know that he likes you a lot."

With that, Tomoyo slowly nodded her head and knelt down beside Eriol and embraced him tightly. The little group started cheering…

**(Im sorry I haven't written anything about the date cos some1 asked me to write about the other ppl..Ahem)**

**(Now letz go bak to where Sakura and Syaoran is ne?)**

"Oh my gosh it's so lovely thank you Syaoran!! Thank you soo much!!" thanked Sakura

"Er… No problem, by the way, how's your chill?" Syaoran asked

"Its better now, thanks for asking. Was it you that gave me the drink?"

"Yea, I hoped it helps…"

"Yea it does. Thank you so much. You are very caring u know?"

"Oh is it? I didn't know I was that caring. Are you free to go out with me on this Saturday?" Asked a blushing Syaoran.

"Hmm… Yea, sure!! Why not? Letz meet at the esplanade at 12 O' clock!!"

"Midnight or noon?"

"Of course its noon u're silly… Hahaha"

"Sry… Hahahaha..."

Saturaday (12 pm) (Esplanade)

Sakura was wearing a pink frilly dress that was knee-length and a denim jean underneath it that reached her ankles.She was also wearing a cute winter hat and hell does she look good! On the other hand, Syaoran was wearing a simple orange T-shirt that seems to have a piece of drawing of a tortoise stuck to the back of the shirt but it is the shirt design.** (I saw something like that once when I was on my way to visit my aunt with my dad we tot it was cute) **and a simple pair of black jeans that seemed to be torned and tattered** (it's the design!!)**.

These 2 people met up and went for lunch at KFC** (Cheapskate for a date!!)** then proceeded to watch a movie called 'The Maid'** (My friend Wendy inspired me of this movie hehehe)** and guess who came out shaken? Not our Sakura but Syaoran!! Sakura just laughed it off seeing Syaoran as pale as a sheet keep glancing around to see if the ghost was anywhere near him. Finally they went window-shopping** (For idiots: of course they are not buying windows!! It just means that they went shopping but did not buy anything!!)** Ahh… After all these it was about 4pm already and they decided to take a walk around the Singapore River.

"I enjoyed my date with you. Do you Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Ah…Yea… Hey are u thirsty? You can rest here and and I will go get some water." Syaoran said rushing off.

So our Sakura waited for Syaoran to come back….

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

**(Letz jump to where Syaoran is ok? 1, 2, 3!! All jumps!!)**

Syaoran took only 5 minute to buy the drinks but as he was walking bak, jumming a tune thinking how cute Sakura was today, he saw an old lady asking a man something but the man just pushed the old lady to the ground. He, being the kind and all, quickly went to help the old lady up. He carefully lifted her by the arm and then helped her picked up her handbag. The old lady thanked him and asked: "Young man, can you pls help me find my son? He brought me here but I got lost…" Syaoran hesitate for moment thinkin abt Sakura but he thought he can't possibly just leave the poor old lady here. He knew Sakura would understand and then he agreed to help the old lady.

He went around with the old lady still following him while he shouted: "Has any1 lost his mother?" And finally after 15 minutes a business man ran towards them and thanked Syaoran for taking care of his mother while he was away. He waved to the old lady when she and her son started to walked away. Still holding the bottle of water in his hands, he suddenly thought of 1 person in his mind: Sakura.

**(Back to Sakura. Phew, this jumpin sure makes me tired…)**

Sakura has been waiting for quite long and she was starting to get worried about Syaoran after he went away since 25 minutes before. Moments later, she saw a sweating young man running towards her. The figure soon became clearer and it was an ambered-eyed guy with messy chestnut hair. Before Sakura knew what had happened as the figure appraoched, tears started to well up in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Where have you been??!! Do you know how feakin worry I got?? If you were not here for another minute, I would have called the police!!" With that, Sakura stormed off angrily. Syaoran followed behind her, unable to explain to her with all the flame burning up in her. Sakura knew Syaoran was following her and felt annoyed and stopped for a few times but Syaoran stopped as she stopped too. Feeling very annoyed now, Sakura turned around and shouted: "You!! Stay here and stop following me!!" and ran off.

Syaoran was about to follow her but then again, he knew that she was worried abt him and he felt happy. She knew she was angry and would need some time alone. So he sat on the bench as she told him stay there.** (How stupid can he be?!)**

Sakura was walking around the river by herself feeling her anger had ceased abit. She then noticed a familiar figure sleeping on the bench of the opposote bank of the river and decided to go figure out whom it was. When she reached there, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw that the person sleeping on the bench was Syaoran. He was sleeping with a peaceful look and he seems to be snoring a little. She couldn't help but think he was kind of cute. She went forward and woke him up. He sat up, yawning, and rubbed his eyes and opened them up slowly to reveal a green-eyes angel before him smiling happily.

"Why did you stay here and fell asleep?" Sakura asked Syaoran giggling.

"Well, you told me to stay here. So I did but I fell asleep." Replied Syaoran blushing.

"Since your silliness had made my anger ceased, I shall give you a chance to explain urself y u had taken so long to buy a simple drink." Sakura said, sitting down next to Syaoran.

Syaoran then explained to Sakura what happen and Sakura apologised for misunderstanding him. Syaoran said it was okay and Sakura layed her head on Syaoran's shoulder as they watched the sunset together.** (1 qn I asked to myself: How can they watch the sunset from the Singapore River when there are soooo many tall buildings?? Lol but nvm. Letz just pretend they can watch from there)**

Syaoran sighed as he thought it was over between him and Sakura just because of a stupid good deed. He decided to tell her…

"Sakura? There is something I have to tell you…"

"What is it, Syaoran?"

"I… Um… I… I lo… Sakura, I love you!!"

"Well, Syaoran there's something I need to tell you too… And that is… I love you too!!"

Sakura exclaimed and hugged Syaoran around the neck. Syaoran was shocked as he thought Sakura would reject him but he soon recovered and returned the hug. The couple watched the sunset for a while more before Syaoran sent Sakura home…

**Phew… End of chapter 2… Im sorry if ths story sux… It is my first FF after all… Pls review and I will try to update ASAP. Thank you all for reading…**


	3. The Promise

Guardian Angel

Chapter 3: The Promise

------------------------------------------

A/N: This plot is adapted from a movie that I have watched…

Symbols:

"….."Talking

(……)Author's Note

-----------------------------------------

**(This is a really really short chapter)**

--2 months later--

"Syaoran, where are you going to take me to?"

"Soon you wil know, Sakura, soon…" Syaoran replied.

It has been 2 months since our lovely couple had started dating. They went out for a date thrice a week and they had got to know each other a lot better ever since the camp. On today's date Syaoran has told Sakura that he was going to bring her somewhere and that it will be a surprise so she has to be blind-folded. Finally, Syaoran pushing Sakura to move forward, they reached their destination.

"Sakura, you can take away the cloth now."

Sakura slowly took off the piece of cloth covering her eyes and blink a few times to adapt to the strong sunlight. After she has been used to light, she was dazed by what she saw in front of her. It was painting covering the whole wall.

(end of story.. Juz jk... Scroll down...)

It was a painting of 2 cute figures, a male and a female, wearing wedding gown and suit, standing together hand in hand smiling happily. The bride was holding a bouquet of Sakura flowers. The bride has the hairstyle and hair colour of Sakura while the groom has the hairstyle and hair colour of Syaoran. Sakura was amazed and knew instantly who had drawn the painting.

"Oh, Syaoran, it's so beautiful!!" Sakura said as she turned around but only to realise that she was alone in the room.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!! Where are u?" Sakura asked becomin panicky.

She walked aroung the house looking for Syaoran but to no avail. Out of the blue, her phone rang, alerting her that she had just received an SMS. She clicked 'view' the here is the message:_ Wherever you are, as long as u close ur eyes and count to 3 and turn around. You will get to see me. I promise u that it's true. Syaoran._

Sakura realised that it was Syaoran who had sent her this message and decided to trust Syoaran and give it a try. She immediately closed her eyes, take a breathe, and count to 3.

"1…"

She took another breathe.

"2…"

She took another breathe.

"3!!!"

She turned around and standing in front of her was the person she was looking for… Syaoran.

"Syaoran!! Where were you??!! I thought u had left me alone!! I was scared until I saw ur message!! I tried and there you are!! Don't ever leave me ever again!!" Sakura cried out hugging Syaoran.

Syaoran chuckled and hugged her back.

"Don't worry… I will keep my promise to you. _Wherever _you are, as long as u close ur eyes and count to 3 and turn around. You will get to see me again."

End of chapter for REAL... Review pls..


	4. Author's Note

Guardian Angel

Author's Note

**Hey everyone!!! This is not a chapter. I repeat: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER… I just wanna use this time to tell my readers 3 things:**

**Chapter 4 will not be up so soon as I only write a little daily cause chapter 4 is quite long to write in 1 day for me. But I will write faster if there are at least 15 reviews in the story by the next time im on9.**

**Im thanking all and whoever that is gonna review on this story. Arigatou gozaimasu!!**

**The story is not complete yet. Now until someone will go missing. THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET. PLS REVIEW THNX **


	5. Missing and back again!

Guardian Angel

Chapter 4: Missin & Back Again?!

------------------------------------------

A/N: This plot is adapted from a movie that I have watched…

Symbols:

"….."Talking

(……)Author's Note

**---5 months later, 25 Dec'06---**

"Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng!! Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng!!" A cellphone rang in the middle of the night breaking the dead silent…

"-Yawn- Hello? Syaoran speaking. Sakura? Yes? Y did u call in the middle of the night?" Syaoran asked sleepily.

"Oh I see u have fallen asleep… Well I cannot sleep so I decided to call and remind u that tml we are goin to Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun's wedding so u have to fetch me at 3pm from Tomoyo's hse ne? So do not be late, ok?"

"Hai, hai, Sakura… Can I go back to sleep now?" An impatient Syaoran replied.

"-Giggles- Ok you may go back to sleep now. Good night Syaoran. Ja ne?" Sakura said giggling.

"Ja…" was all Syaoran said before heading back to his peaceful slumber. All the shopping he did with Sakura that day was sure tiring.

**---the next day… (At Tomoyo's place)---**

"Omg, Sakura-chan! What if someone stopped our wedding? What if he says he doesn't want to be married with me anymore? What if I say something wrong? What if… What if…"

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan.Everything is fine. Stop youe blabbering and let me comb your hair. SighThis will be the last time I will be combing ur hair for u in ur single status."

The 2 friends continued talking abt their past times together when they were still single with many boys wooing them. But that had stopped since the camp where they met Eriol and Syaoran. They had been faithful to the boys and vice versa. And just 3 months after Eriol and Tomoyo had dated Eriol had proposed to Tomoyo and now they were getting married. Today was the day that Daidouji Tomoyo had become Hiiragizawa Tomoyo and it was her happiest day of her life. Sakura envied Tomoyo of marrying her true love but she knew that Syaoran was still too shy to propose to her yet. But she thought that if they really loved each other, there is no need for a wedding. Sakura was contented that Syaoran had made her feel full of love everyday and that was already enough for her.

"By the way, where is Syaoran? Shouldn't he be here to fetch you by now?" Tomyo asked.

"I have no idea. But we do said that if one of us could not make it then we will go by ourselves. He's already late so I will take a taxi and meet him there." Sakura said worriedly.

Syaoran was never late. He was always early saying that he cannot allow the person he love most to wait for him. Sakura wondered if anything bad had happened to him but dismissed the thought thinking that maybe something cropped up with his family.

**---Meanwhile... (At Syaoran's)---**

Syaoran had just finished his bathe and was wearing a black tuxedo with a green shirt inside. **(Eek! So ugly!) **He straightened his tie, take 1 last look at himself in the mirror, tried to comb his messy hair for 1 last time**(But still failed to do so) **before heading out for his jeep to fetch Sakura. His was about to step out of his house when his house phone rang.

"Mushi, mushi, Syaoran desu. Okaa-san? Y are u crying? Dad? I thought he's in Thailand? What??!! Im going to meet you at the airport right now. Wait for me there and we will go together." Syaoran said as he reached out for his jeep and he immediately phoned Sakura. **(But hey, do u honestly think dat Im gonna let him reach her? No way!!)** But alas, hu would noe dat Sakura's handphone's battery is dead. He shrugged and thought he will call Sakura after he reached his destination.

**---Later…---**

Sakura was getting worried about Syaoran now…The wedding was already over but he had never showed up in any part of it. She went home only to realise dat her phone battery was dead and thus she quickly replaced and a new while charging the dead 1.** (Geez, I made it as tough the battery is alive dun u think so?)** Her phone immediately bacame alive, lol, and she realise that she has a voicemail message. She listened. It was Syaoran's voice.

_Mushi mushi? Syaoran desu Sakura. I called to inform u that my dad in Thailand has met with some accident and my mum and i had rushed to see him so dat means that I cnt make it to the wedding already. Pls send my best regards to Eriol and Tomoyo for me. I hope u will understand and I will always love you. Beep._

The message has ended and Sakura heaved a sigh of relief thinkin dat she had worried over Syaoran for nothing. Instead, she refreshened herself and sat on the couch to watch the 10 O'clock news.

**----Below is the newsreporter's speech…** -----

"Good night ladies and gentlemen. I'm Nicole Lim, here to bring u the latest news through the 10 O'clock news. It seems that a Tsunami had strucked Thailand in almost all the parts after the gigantic earthquake that had occurred. Due to the holidays, there seems that many tourists had visited Thailand and most of them came from Singapore. Many bodies had been found but police said that there is more to be found. What all we can help out by is to pray for the others and ur loved ones' safety. And now, I'll tell u the details of what happened that caused the tidal waves… Blah blah blah, blabs, blab, blab…"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\End of the newsreporter's speech…** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'Oh no… I wonder if Syaoran and his mum are gonna be okay… Syaoran had said that he had went to see his father in Thialand and the Tsunami had strucked most of Thailand. I have a bad feeling abt this…' was what Sakura thought of before falling asleep while the television was still on…

3 months later

"Hoeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Im late for my interview!!" Sakura quickly dressed herself up and looked again in the mirror onto her. In the mirror, behind and faraway from her was a brown lodge desk and on the desk was a picture of a couple. It was a picture of her and Syaoran together and it was taken during 1 of their dates. She turned around and smiled to the boy in the picture and said

"Ohayo, Syaoran,"** (I was wondering: Geez, who would talk to a picture?)**

It has been 3 months since Syaoran's disappearance after the Tsunami incident and there were still no news until now. Everybody had thought that they would probably dead and pitied Syaoran and his family for dying in a foreign country. But whom they had showed the most sympathy for was Sakura. The girl had not been herself ever since Syaoran's disappearance. At the first week she looks as though she had lost 10kg of weight and her face was extremely pale. Slowly, she seemed to have gotten over it but was still sad. She had put on a cheery face in front everybody but everyone knows what was beneath the cheery face. It was full of sadness and disappointment. A month later after the incident, she had graduated from high school and had decided to work from now on. And today, Sakura was going to an interview at a well known company known as the Hiiragizawa Co. Her friend's husband, Eriol is the current CEO and has decided to let her take the job as a secretary of a certain boss in a certain department but she still will need to pass the interview. And now, she is officially going to be late if she not manages to take the bus that will arrive in 2 minutes. She had already planned the whole thing. She would let herself get ready for 10 minutes and she would get there and have a cup of coffee before the interview. But alas she had slept for 5 minutes more and now she was so gonna be late. She quickly wore the necklace that Syaoran had given her and made her way to the bus stop and phew, she barely made it to the bus…

The Hiiragizawa Company is a renown their hotels as they can be found worls-wide. The main building is in Japan it is a big building consisting of 30 storeys. Sakura has decided to be the secretary of the F&B manager and also help out in the department. Finally, she reached her stop which is in front of the Hiiragizawa Co.** (Geez, I find it very difficult to keep sayin Hiiragizawa Company. So from now on I will just call it HC ok?) **Beside HC was a shopping centre and it contains almost every shop. Sakura had decided to buy a coffee from Starbucks but her nervousness had changed her mind. Now, after alighting the bus, she has been scurrying and rushing towards the company if she does not want to be late.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a lady with garnet eyes and jet black hair a few feet front of Sakura spilled the cup of coffee she was holding.Sakura, of course, saw what happened and realised that she had happened to be wearing a white blouse and the coffee spill was coming towards her. She quickly used her left hand to protect her eyes from the supposed to be hot coffee from injuring her eyes not caring what will happen to her blouse even though she knew if that there will going to be a stain on her new white blouse and her boss was not going to be liking it very much. But when she had shut her eyes with her hand blocking the view, she did not realise that out from behind a fake tree next to her, a hand shot out and the hand had protected her from the spill of coffee. Sakura waited for a while, waiting for the outcome from the spill of coffee, but it did no came. She slowly opened one eye, to realise the girl on the ground lying face towards the ground, the coffee splattered on the ground a few inches away from herself. The garnet eyed girl quickly rised up patted her dress and bowed.

"Gomenasai, I did not see where I was going and tripped. Daijoubu?"

"It's ok. I'm alright anyway. Pls excuse me as im late for my interview." Sakura bowed back and left.

'Hmm… I wonder what happen… Shouldn't the coffeebe spilled onto me instead of onto the ground?' Sakura wondered when she was in the lift…

**-/\-/\-/\--/\-/\-/\-after the interview…-/\-/\-/\--/\-/\-/\-**

"Thank you very much, Kinomoto-san, went do you think you can start your work?" asked man with with black hair and eyes that looked very small.

"I think I can start work tomorrow if you like, Takashi-san. And pls, call me Sakura will do." Replied Sakura.

"Ok. You will be helping Meilin-san tomorrow. Be sure to be punctual though, she does not people being late. Especially on their first day. And you can call me Yamazaki too."

"Thank you for telling me. I should be on my way already. Good bye. Hope to see you tomorrow." Sakura said and bowed and walked out of the conference room where the interview was held.

Outside was a navy hair man grinning at her.

"So… How's your interview, Sakura-chan?" Navy hair asked.

"It went well, and I got the job. Thanks for asking though, Eriol-kun. How's Tomoyo-chan?"

"She's fine. Though she still remind me sometimes about how she misses making costumes for you."

"Oh I see… How are Makiyo and Harry?" Sakura asked sweat-dropping, thinking about how her friends would make her weird costumes all the time when they were younger. Makiyo and Harry are Eriol and Tomoyo's children and they are twins. They had decided to name the girl in Japanese and the boy in English name since Tomoyo came form Japan and Eriol came from England.

"They are fine. Since Tomoyo dear cannot make costumes for you, she had been making for them. By the way, have you found a house already? You know that Uncle Tom is coming back to his house and you would not want to live with him you know."

"I know. That's why later in the afternoon I'm going to look at one house." Uncle Tom was Eriol's uncle for his mother's side and Sakura has been living in his house ever since her family had all passed away and Uncle Tom was going to be away in Australia for a very very very long time. But now Uncle Tom is coming back and no lady would want to stay with him at night because he is very, **(How should I put it?), **somehow, we can say that he is a lecher. That is why Sakura is trying to find a new home to move into before he comes back a week later.

"Ok. Do come and visit our house sometimes, Tomoyo is very lonelywithout a friend to talk to. Ja ne!"

"Ja!!" with that, Sakura left straight out of the building.

**!#$--Later in the afternoon…--$#!**

"Kinomoto-san, from what you've told me just now, this is the perfect place for you. It has a bus stop in front of your house and a shopping centre for your groceries too. And this is very cheap too if you buy it from me since it belongs to my friend's and I can help you get a discount. Do you want it?"

"Yes please, Tahara-san, and make it a quick arrangement please, I would like to move in NOW." Sakura said emphasizing 'now'.

"Yes, yes, right away ma'am. Please pay by cheque an amount of $100000 and you can start moving in already." Tahara said.

Sakura quickly signed a cheque of hundred thousand yen to the propert agent. Tahara smiled and said that she can move in now anytime she wants and the house is hers. He then said that he had some more business to do and thus he had to go. Sakura thanked him as he left. After Tahara had left, Sakura went back to Uncle Tom's house and packed up her thins which alll summed up to 3 large laguage and she had her cousin helped her move her furnitures to her new home. Everything was arranged in Sakura's new home and she had decided to do some groceries before exploring her new home. She went to buy ALMOST everything in the grocery store and headed back home. She was about to unlocked the door to her new house when she thought she heard the television sound. She found it weird as she knew she hadn't on the television since she had just moved in and wondered if it was a burgler. She was scared and quickly took out a bunch of spring onion sticks ready to attack when she opened the door. She opened the door only to find a familiar certain massy chestnut hair with amber eyes boy sitting on her couch watching the world cup…

"Syaoran?!"

**Heehee… A cliffhanger… If you guys didn't review, I will consider putting more in the next parts. Beware… Thanks for your review minna-san!! Love all you guys out there and merry early christmas!!**


	6. Realisations and Disappointments

Guardian Angel

Chapter 5: Realisations and disappointment

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A/N: This plot is adapted from a movie that I have watched…

Symbols:

"….."Talking

'……'Thinking

(……)Author's Note

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**00000 Recap 00000**

Sakura quickly signed a cheque of hundred thousand yen to the propert agent. Tahara smiled and said that she can move in now anytime she wants and the house is hers. He then said that he had some more business to do and thus he had to go. Sakura thanked him as he left. After Tahara had left, Sakura went back to Uncle Tom's house and packed up her thins which alll summed up to 3 large laguage and she had her cousin helped her move her furnitures to her new home. Everything was arranged in Sakura's new home and she had decided to do some groceries before exploring her new home. She went to buy ALMOST everything in the grocery store and headed back home. She was about to unlocked the door to her new house when she thought she heard the television sound. She found it weird as she knew she hadn't on the television since she had just moved in and wondered if it was a burgler. She was scared and quickly took out a bunch of spring onion sticks ready to attack when she opened the door. She opened the door only to find a familiar certain massy chestnut hair with amber eyes boy sitting on her couch watching the world cup…

"Syaoran?!"

**00000 End of Recap 00000**

**Chapter 5: Realisations and disappointment**

The guy sitting on the couch turned around to the noise, blur like sotong.

"Syaoran! Is that you? You came back! Syaoran, I missed you!" Ecstatic, Sakura jumped and hugged the ember-eyes guy, crying into his shoulder.

"Who… Are you?" the guy asked, in a confused tone. Sakura was shocked; her eyes widened and stared at the 'Syaoran'.

"I'm sorry missy, but I don't think I know this guy called Syaoran. And by the way, what are you doing in MY house?" The guy said in a cold tone glaring icily at Sakura. Sakura was startled by the new so called 'Syaoran' and his reaction towards her. She was sure that HER syaoran would not do something like that to her so she responded back in the cold and icy tone:

"Sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone I know long ago and what do you mean that this is YOUR house? I paid for it you know?"

"Then you must have gone into the wrong house, missy. For I paid for this!"

"If this IS your house, how do you explain my furnitures in this house and the key that helped unlocked the house?! And stopped calling me missy, my name's Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."

"Okay, Ms Kinomoto, I think that there is something wrong here so why don't we just sit down and calmly talked in a civilised manner?"

Sakura thought for awhile before replying: "Well, I supposed that we can do that…"

There was silence for a few seconds before Sakura started a conversation: "So what's your name?"

"Koji, Kuusoyami Koji. Now, tell me, Kinomoto-san, when was it when you 'bought' the house?"

"Just now in the afternoon. You, Kuusoyami-kun?"

"That's strange, I boguht it in the afternoon too. Did your agent by any chance holds the name of Mihariso Tahara?"

"Well, yea. Wait a minute, how did you know?"

"Well, Kinomoto-san, looks like we are cheated. My property agent is him too. Let me guess, he told you that this is he's friend's place so he can help you bargain for the price of the house and you paid $100000 in yen for it right?"

**66666 Flashback 99999 (My first flashback!! Yipee!!)**

"Kinomoto-san, from what you've told me just now, this is the perfect place for you. It has a bus stop in front of your house and a shopping centre for your groceries too. And this is very cheap too if you buy it from me since it belongs to my friend's and I can help you get a discount. Do you want it?"

"Yes please, Tahara-san, and make it a quick arrangement please, I would like to move in NOW." Sakura said emphasizing 'now'.

"Yes, yes, right away ma'am. Please pay by cheque an amount of $100000 and you can start moving in already." Tahara said.

**66666 End of Flashback 99999**

"Yes. And I supposed that he did that to you too, Kuusoyami-kun?"

"Yes, and please call me Koji, since you will be living with me from now on as I bet neither of us would want to give the place to each other since we paid such a huge sum for it so I suggest we share the house. Don't worry; I would not do anything to you as I already had a girlfriend." Koji said as he saw Sakura opened her mouth to protest after she heard her say that they had to live together under one roof.

"Alright, and please, call me Sakura." Sakura replied with a smile brightly shone on her delicate skin.

"Okay, Sakura. And I'm sorry for my attitude towards you earlier, what would YOUR attitude be if someone barged in and said that your house is hers?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly.

After what seem like hours of chatting about their families, Koji and Sakura both decided that they will explore the big house together before heading to bed.

The house was amazing; it has 2 master-bedrooms, one green and the other pink, each equipped with a king-size bed and a brown wooden cupboard for clothes with nature designs carved on it that looks ancient, there is also a desk with a mirror behind it with drawers for stuff. Finally, in the master-bedrooms, there is each an additional door linking to a same checkered-floor bathroom. In the bathroom there was a toilet bowl** (Obviously, duh.)**, a bathtub, a basin with a mirror on top of it. Behind the mirror was a drawer for toothbrush and toothpaste etc, etc. Then, there's the living room which is in the middle of the house leading to all places.** (Except for the toilet in their rooms.)** Firstly, it leads to the hallway leading to the front door. It also leads to the dining room, kitchen, and bedrooms. In the living room, was where all Sakura's furnitures were kept, for she had mainly only had stuff for the living room as the bed and such were not needed during her stay at Uncle Tom's house. There were also 3 guest rooms which all each have a king-size bed and a bedside table in it. They were all plain white. After that, they went to the kitchenwhere everything they needed to cook was there. The kitchen was the colour of the clear blue sky. Finally, they decided to turn in.

Sakura chosed the pink room while Koji chosed the green room. Before Sakura fall into slumber, she turned towards the bedside-table and looked at the table at her picture with Syaoran.

"Syaoran… Where are you? Do you know how much I miss you?" With that, Sakura cried herself to sleep. She felt disappointed that that guy was not Syaoran.

"Sakura…" a person said from afar as he watches her sleep…

**End of chappie!! Yoz everyone!! Guess who the one who said the last line is!! Ohohoho… Thanks for all your reviews guys!! I really appreciate it!! Please give me suggestions and I will see to it at once too!! Do review please…**


	7. Untitled Chapter

Guardian Angel

Chapter 6: Untitled

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A/N: This plot is adapted from a movie that I have watched…

Symbols:

"….."Talking

'……'Thinking

(……)Author's Note

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**00000 Recap 00000**

"Syaoran… Where are you? Do you know how much I miss you?" With that, Sakura cried herself to sleep. She felt disappointed that that guy was not Syaoran.

"Sakura…" a person said from afar as he watches her sleep…

**00000 End of Recap 00000**

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! I'm late again!!!" a shout came from the pink room as usual. Koji was sitting in the dining room sipping a cup of steaming hot black coffee. He sighed, shaked his head, put the coffee on the table and continued reading his paper.

"What a habit…" Was what he said.

Sakura came out of her room with twirly eyes and quickly pour herself some milk and drank it.

"Ohayo, Koji-kun!" Sakura finally noticed his presence.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. I see you are up to the usual habit, again?" Koji replied with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't say that! You are a meanie you know? Just like my brother…" Sakura pouted.

"I resent that meanie part. And about the 'like your brother' part, I assume I'm way much more handsome than him…"

"Hmm… I'm not sure about that. But it has been a long time since I met him already…"

"By the way, Sakura-chan, aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Oh mi gosh! I totally forgot! Bye!" With that, Sakura rushed out not giving Koji a chance to reply.

----At the HC----

"Sakura-chan, I'm don't want to say this but my company is currently experiencing problems and I hope that you understand that you are not getting fired or that sort of thing but just recommended to go to another company. There you would be working as the secretary of the president of the company this is Tomoyo's idea as we do not want to suffer with us is that okay with you?"

Sakura was disappointed with what Eriol said but she was happy that her friends had actually thought about her when they were in trouble.

"Eriol-kun, I would want nothing more than that but are you sure I can leave leaving you and Tomoyo to handle the problem alone?"

"Yes, Sakura-san. Please accept our apology of sending you to another company." Eriol said with a bow.

"I'm not angry, Eriol-kun. I'm more than happy that you and Tomoyo thought about me when you guys were in trouble. So what company is it?"

"It's the Gician Company. I know the president so I was able to help you get a job as his secretary there. It's a well-known company and I'm sure you will do a great job. The address is here and you will start work tomorrow. You can have the day off to pack your things. Goodbye Sakura-san," Eriol said handing Sakura a piece of paper with scribbled letters on it.

"Hai, Eriol-kun. If there isn't anything else, I would be in my office, ne?"

"Hai, sayonara Sakura-san,"

Sakura left Eriol's room and a few minutes later, someone else knocked his door.

"Come in," The door opened to reveal Tomoyo wearing a yellow dress with a hair tied in a ribbon.

"Eriol dear, do you think Sakura will realise the truth that there is no problem with the company and that we are just trying to help her forget Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down.

"Tomoyo honey, you must know that sometimes our Sakura-san can be too dense to realise some things. Now we will just sit back and wait for her to fall in love again. Now, shall we go for lunch?" Eriol asked with a cheshire smile.

"Hai!!" Tomoyo smiled back. 'This is going to be so fun. My Sakura-chan is going to fall in love again!! Ohohohohoho…" Tomoyo thought evilly.

**(Just wanna tell you guys that Koji will not be in the story for a while I'm not sure. I have two different endings: **

**Sakura's love for Syaoran remained until the day she died.(She's single in the end)**

**Sakura got over Syaoran and went out with her boss. (SakuraxOCC)**

**What do you all think? Pls give me advice cos I'm lost)**

----The next day at Gician Co. At the CEO's office----

"So… You must be Kinomoto Sakura, my new secretary my friend Eriol recommanded?" A man sitting at the desk asked.

"Hai! And you must be Lance Arable, my new boss whom my cousin's husbands recommanded me to work for?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Lance was at first dazed by Sakura's smile, but he shaked his head in disapproval of women.

'Come on Lance; don't be cheated by girls again. They are all the same. This must be another one of the sluts that Eriol wants you to put up with. Well, I'm not going to do as he says. So I am going to mistreat this bitch here and so she can resign herself. Yea… That's what I'll do. Brace yourself, bitch…' Lance thought inside his head.

"You may start work right now. You must work from 10am to 5pm Monday to Saturday excluding OT. Your first assignment shall be… How about, you make a cup of coffee for me now, Kinomoto?" Lance asked with a smirk, a plan of fooling Sakura flashed up in his mind.

"Yes, sir. And please, call me Sakura since we are going to work with each other from now on, ne?" Sakura said not knowing what is going to happen. With that, she left the room.

Minutes later, she brought in a cup of black coffee and put it on Lance's desk. Lance took a drink and spit it back. He then proceeded to glare at her.

"Are you sure this is coffee? This is so bitter! I'll like coffee with milk please, _Sakura"_ Lance said emphasizing her name. The truth was, he thought the coffee tasted pretty well, but the plan is a plan. Sakura, still not knowing what her boss is planning, went out to make another cup of coffee.

Again, minutes later, Sakura came back with the same mug but it is brown instead of black substance inside. Lance took a drink and again spit it out.

"This is too cold, another one please…"

Sakura took the mug and went out to make another cup of coffee. This goes on for the whole afternoon with excuses like: too hot, too cold, too sweet, too blend… Finally, it was time to go home. Sakura went to the nearest phone booth she can find and called Eriol.

"Moshi, moshi, Eriol speaking,"

"Eriol-kun! Glad you are available. I want to ask you something,"

"Sakura! What do you want to ask?"

"Well, you see… Is something wrong with your friend? I mean like he's supposed to eat medicine or something…"

"No…chuckle what's the matter? What did he do to make you think that way?"

Sakura told Eriol about her whole coffee making afternoon and when she was finished, she could hear Eriol laughing softly on the other line.

"Oh I see… Nope… he's got nothing wrong. Maybe he's just moody today, that's all,"

"I hope so… I don't want to make coffee the whole time I'm in the office you know? I scalded my hand thrice today!"

"Yea, I know. Let's just hope you don't have to do that everyday. Hey, I got to go. Ja' ne, Sakura-san!"

"Ja, Eriol-kun. Tell Tomoyo-chan I said hello,"

Sakura hung the phone, heaved a sigh of relief and continued her walk home; ignoring the blister she got as she wanted to save for a CD she wanted for years using bus and taxi fares. Unknown to her, Lance had just eavesdropped on her conversation with Eriol.

'Hmm… She's not what I thought she was… She is just after all a cute, innocent and naïve girl. Wait… Why am I thinking her as cute?! No! She called me insane, remember? Urgh!! I have to get rid of her…' Lance thought as he head back home.

Back in a corner, someone witnessed eveything that had happened…

'Hmm… It is getting more interesting than I thought. This can help with my plan though…"

**TBC…**

**End of chappie!! Weehoo!! It's getting more mystery don't you think? R&R please!Sorry about the late update cos my internet had spoiled due to the earthquake in Tai Wan. Gomenasai!!**


End file.
